Not Suprising
by RedlxlRainlxlDrops
Summary: Yumi is coming to terms with her feelings for Sachiko. Note: I'm leaving this a oneshot. The reviews made me giddy. Thanks to everyone who gave me advice!


I'm not really sure about this. I've never written well………. Anything at all. I don't even turn in English papers…..

Disclaimer: Don't own just kidnapped them…..

They were just walking. A normal thing that happened every day, but for some reason Yumi was blushing at an abnormal level. Just walking with the raven haired beauty beside her made her squirm with embarrassment.

It was all Yuuki's fault too.

Everything had been perfect until he had said That.

Well actually all he had said was that they looked and acted closer than soeurs. Plus, asking her what characteristics she liked in a guy and stopping her saying it sounded like Sachiko already.

She had laughed and dismissed it at the time…

Later that night she had stayed awake thinking about it.

"What if I am in love with Oneesama?"

"Has she guessed already?!"

"What if she doesn't want to be soeurs anymore?"

Yumi quickly went from red to purple and she started worrying and over worrying and eventually completely freaking out. Needless to say she hadn't stopped to consider answers to her questions…

"Yumi, we're here." …. "Yumi?"

She snapped back to the present more embarrassed than before.

"Sorry, Oneesama.."

They were standing in front of the Rose Mansion. The meeting house of the Yamiyurikai.

"Yumi, I think you and I will be a little late for today's meeting.."

"But Oneesama, we're ten minutes early!"

"Yes, but I believe you and I need to talk first"

With that, Sachiko turned, taking Yumi's hand and leading her towards the old greenhouse that seemed to serve only as a hideaway from the gaze of unwanted guests.

When they arrived, Sachiko lead Yumi to the back of the green house, once again standing near the Rosa Chinensis.

"Yumi, you haven't been acting normally for a week now." "I want you to explain what's wrong before I go crazy myself"

Yumi couldn't speak. Oneesama had noticed… What was she going to do? She couldn't tell her that she had started daydreaming about her in class…

"I'm sorry to worry Oneesama but, there's nothing wrong"

Sachiko looked at her quizzically.

"Yumi do you really think I'm so distanced from you that I can't tell?"

"Yumi I must ask you not to lie to me, you haven't been able to look at me properly at all and I even know you've not been paying attention in class."

"Have I done something to hurt you?"

"Oneesama NO!" Yumi squealed as she launched herself into Sachiko's arms.

She really had been worrying Oneesama… how could she even think that?

"Yumi, please?" it had barely been a whisper in Yumi's ear.

She really had to tell her..?

Yumi backed off a little and looked down.

She couldn't.

Before she knew what she was doing she was running. Not with any particular destination in mind, just running. Soon she was standing at Sei's new apartment. There were tears pouring down her face and she was a little confused "Why did I come here?"

"I was a little curious myself actually."

Yumi turned around to see Sei herself standing behind her.

"Yumi what's wrong?"

"I…. I…" she started crying harder.

"why don't you come inside first okay?"

Yumi nodded

After a long hug, a good cry, and a hot cup of tea Yumi sat down and decided to explain to Sei how she got on her doorstep. After she concluded her story Yumi stuttered… "Sei.. I think I really might be… in love with another girl…."

"which brings you to me?"

"….. I guess so"

"are you asking me to help you figure out if your gay or not? "

" can you?"

Sei laughed a little at that

"there's only one real test and I doubt you'd enjoy it with me"

"…..Please Sei?"

Sei was struck by the despair in Yumi's voice. She had probably agonized over this to the point of making herself ill…

"if that's what you want Yumi"

"hai"

"close your eyes…"

Sei leaned closer putting her hand on Yumi's cheek. She was nervous. What was she doing? She asked herself…

She could feel Yumi's breathe on her face as their lips met…

Yumi was sent into a spiral of emotions… she was kissing Sei..

And she was wishing it was Sachiko

They parted slowly not sure how the other would react

"so did it help?"

"…thank you sei, it did.."

"no problem Yumi, I've always wondered what that would feel like…"

"really.. Why?" Yumi was really embarrassed now….

"because your just so cuuuute!"

Same old Sei.

Before yumi left for the night, Sei whispered in Yumi's ear

"if Sachiko doesn't work out maybe.. You can try that again sometime"

Before Yumi could respond Sei had already gone back inside

Well maybe things wouldn't be completely normal but…

There wasn't enough room in Yumi's brain to worry about that right now.

There was something else she had to put right first.

She had been at Sei's for almost two hours. There was little hope that Oneesama would still be at the school but…

It would be a good start.

Yumi walked into the Rose Mansion without expecting anyone to be there. She was a little surprised to find Rei, Yoshino, and Shimako still in the meeting room. They looked up when the door opened. "Yumi! Where were you!" Yoshino didn't look happy. "sorry yoshino chan I.. Was busy.."

"Sachiko sama looked disturbed during the meeting when she left it looked like she went back to the green house…"

Yumi didn't hear anymore she was already downstairs. Sometimes running was forgivable.

She took the green house door off its hinges as she busted through..

Sachiko was sitting at the very back on the window ledge. She was obviously crying…

She didn't notice Yumi until she felt arms drawing her close. Realizing it was Yumi she leaned into her petite soeur.

"Yumi… why did you run?" " am I so frightening?"

"I'm sorry Oneesama… I was a little confused…"

"Are you okay now?"

"hai"

"I'm glad Yumi"

This is it, thought Yumi as she readied herself

"Oneesama?"

"yes Yumi?"

"do you still want to know?"

"only if you want to tell me"

"I do"

Yumi looked down at Sachiko guiding her face until their eyes met.

Yumi had a strange look Sachiko had never seen….

"Yumi?" she whispered…

Yumi leaned so close to Sachiko that their lips were touching but only just

She took a moment to push away all the doubts and then gently pressed her lips to her beloved's

Sachiko froze at first but, within a few seconds she was returning the kiss.

They remained that way for a long time. No words just gentle kisses, gentle caresses, and holding each other close.

Their moment was interrupted when Yumi's cell phone started ringing. They both jumped and laughed before she answered the phone.

"hello?"

"Yumi where are you? I've been out here nearly 45 minutes! Moms worried sick!"

"AH! Yuuki I'm sorry I didn't see the time I'll be there in a minute!"

She hung up the phone and gave Sachiko one last kiss before they left the green house. "See you tomorrow Oneesama!" She was quite giddy…

"Yumi wait!"

"yes Oneesama?"

"Just… call me Sachiko okay?"

"hai, … Sachiko"

That was going to take getting used to…but she rather enjoyed it

The next morning she met Sachiko earlier at the statue and they moved to the green house for a quick kiss before school.

That afternoon at the Rose Mansion they were scaring the other members of the Yamiyurikai.

"Rei sama.. Whats wrong with them?"

"Yoshino…I don't know but… maybe something happened yesterday?"

"I didn't know people could smile that big…."

" me either.."

"Yumi?"

"hai Sachiko?"

"are you free this afternoon?"

"yes of course!"

"how about a date then?"

" I'd love too!"

Something clicked in Noriko's brain. Looking up, she asked "Yumi?, since when did you stop calling Sachiko sama Oneesama?

Now she had the full attention of the room. Yumi blushed crimson and started stuttering… since it was obvious they'd be there forever waiting on her answer they turned to Sachiko instead. To their surprise Sachiko was also blushing and even speechless. The calm princess was completely embarrassed!

Yoshino looked back and forth between the two and then had a revalation . "You… You two are a couple now right?"

"yoshino?!" Rei scolded

"No.. she's right, we are together…"

"Sa.. Sachiko sama?"

"Well now you know…"

Yumi blushed even more furiously as everyone stood absorbing the information. The silence didn't last long as Yoshino started giggling.

"Are you okay?" Rei actually seemed concerned

"Sooooo Yumi-chan… it was pretty hot in the green house last night right?"

"ummm everyone?" The voice came from an unexpected source.

Shimako and Noriko were standing near the far end of the table with Shimako's arm around Noriko's shoulder..

"we would like to announce something as well.."

"Oneesama and I are also a couple…" Noriko finished blushing furiously

"actually none of you really shock me any more" Yoshino huffed

Okay so do I suck? Should this continue? Stay a one shot? Or maybe I should just throw in the towel?


End file.
